


Twelve Days of MCYT Christmas

by NightRiser



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Brothers, Christmas Presents, Festivals, Kids, M/M, MCYT Christmas Prompts, Minecraft, More tags to be added, Multi, Northern Lights, One Shot, Other, Sledding, Sleighing, Winter, platonic, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRiser/pseuds/NightRiser
Summary: I've decided to take part in a Christmas writing prompt for MCYT's.You'll see tons more characters as the days go on! Updates every other day!Enjoy!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	1. PROMPTS

MCYT PROMPT LIST - JOIN THE PROMPT WRITING!

Myct Server: https://discord.gg/UYPY6RcC9R

I have helped get involved in creating a prompt list for December, I hope you all will try as well and be inspired by it! There is also an art prompt list in the server if anyone wants to join that as well! The writing and art prompts switch off everyday to give time for breaks. Enjoy!

Writing Prompts!

~~December 2nd - Northern Lights~~

~~December 4th - Sleighing~~

~~December 6th - Festival~~

December 8th - Dressing Up

December 10th - A Play Write

December 12th - Christmas Tree

December 14th - Snow Angels

December 16th - Airports

December 18th - Secret Santa

December 20th - Gift Wrapping

December 22nd - Wishing

December 24th - Holiday Movies

December 25th - CHRISTMAS DAY

I hope you'll all join the fun! :D

(p.s. to my other writers, I'm still working on my other projects at the same time, don't worry!)


	2. Northern Lights

“Can you see them?”

George scoffed and sat back on his hands feeling the cold grass beneath them tickle his dry skin. He stared up at the sky intensely, watching the stars twinkle on the hill he sat upon. They shined bright in the night and yet… it wasn’t what he was looking for.

“No I can’t.” He said with a sigh, loud enough for the phone resting in the grass beside him to pick up.

“Damn, they were supposed to be there tonight.” Dream replied through the speaker phone.

“Maybe you got the times mixed up…” George mumbled under his breath.

“No I’m sure I didn’t!” Dream persisted and George could hear a rustle and the typing on the keyboard. George listened and laid onto his back bringing his jacket close to his chest to escape from the chilling cold.

He pulled his gloves up in front of his face to cover his mouth, breathing hot air onto the soft fabric in order to give himself extra warmth.

“December second!” Dream shouted bringing George from his thoughts. “I was right! Maybe they're just late.”

George rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Late? Really Dream?” He asked and stared at the sky.

“What? It’s a possibility!” He said defiantly.

George chuckled and looked at the phone for a second letting the silence wash over him.

“I wish you were here with me…” He said softly.

Dream was quiet for a minute and George bit his lip in anticipation.

“Me too…” The other said quietly.

George turned to look back up at the sky, the dark colors blending together to him.

“Hey George...maybe you should spend the time warming up your glasses.” Dream stated breaking the uncut silence between them.

“Good idea.” George mumbled and shifted off his backpack unzippering it and bringing out the glasses case. He gently opened it and very carefully took out the Enchroma glasses that Dream had got him for his birthday.

He pushed them on over his eyes and looked up at the sky, waiting.

“Are they on?” Dream asked cautiously.

“Yeah...might take a bit for them to work though.” George replied and laid back down, folding his hands behind his head.

“Bet the sky looks pretty tonight huh?” Dream asked teasingly.

George rolled his eyes and laughed. “Would be better if these Northern lights showed up.

“Sorry I dragged you all the way out there for nothing…” Dream suddenly said, sounding guilty. 

George rolled over on his stomach and looked at the phone with a smile.

“You hardly dragged me out here, seeing as you’re still in America instead of being here with me. It was my own choice to come out here Dream.” He reassured with a chuckle.

“Well...describe to me how everything looks for you.” Dream put in softly.

“The glasses haven’t fully warmed up…” George said quickly knowing he wouldn’t be able to describe the color of the world around him... but Dream interrupted.

“Tell me what  _ you _ see, Georgie.” 

George took in a deep breath, his lips parting ever so slightly feeling the cool breeze send chills up his spine.

“What do  _ I _ see?” He repeated aloud.

“Yeah. I want to know.” Dream said quietly.

“Well…” He started and sat up looking around him.

“It’s very dark...but not entirely. There is no moon as far as I can see and the sky is...like a deep blue.” He tried to describe. I can see the stars in the sky...dull enough where I could easily miss them but bright enough for me to see them so clearly when I stare at them.”

He paused for a second seeing if Dream would reply...instead all he could picture was Dream nodding his head, lost in thought telling George to go on and continue.

He looked around him.

“I’m...I’m on a hill, the grass is dark and when I touch it, it's cold on my fingertips...feels like I could get a paper cut just by brushing against it.” He said and looked around him.

“The trees are too dark to see the details of...but I can make out their jagged branches amongst the dark sky...and I can see them swaying back and forth in the breeze.”

He blushed feeling his face heat up out of embarrassment for what he was doing...it felt weird saying this stuff out loud on his own in the middle of nowhere.

“This is...stupid..” He mumbled.

“No no!” Dream quickly cut in. “I...I can actually picture it! Keep going?” He begged and George imagined his puppy dog eyes. He sighed and pressed his gloves to his cheeks trying to conserve his warmth.

“Well...there are trees all around me....surrounding this little hill I’m on…” He said trying to think of more things to say.

“The sky spreads all above me...so I can’t miss a single thing...and there are mountains in the very distance reaching their peaks and dipping down into the Earth.” He reached his hand out above him with a smile slowly seeing the blue become more bright and vibrant to him.

“I can see the blue shifting colors....it’s...brighter now.” He said wistfully framing the stars in his outstretched palm watching them dance in the sky as his heart beat faster.

“And?” Dream asked, breaking the silence.

George let his arm drop over his eyes covering his face so he could stop seeing entirely.

“And I don’t see you...or the lights you wanted me to see.” He said sadly.

Dream was quiet.

The only sounds George could hear was the whistling wind in his ears. He felt...so lonely out here on his own.

“Even if I can’t be there in person... you’re never going to be alone George.” Dream said quietly, his voice changing to more endearing and loving rather than his normal sarcastic attitude.

“Yeah but I wish I could be right next to you… not just on the phone.” George said back numbly and yet again things went quiet.

“Close your eyes George…” Dream asked suddenly.

“What?” George asked looking back at the phone in surprise.

“Close your eyes! Do it!” Dream said more stubbornly.

George scoffed and closed his eyes letting darkness consume him. He waited patiently…

“Are they closed?” Dream asked.

“Yes! Now what do you want me to do?” George asked exasperatedly. 

“Okay okay no need to be snappy. I want you to wrap your arms around yourself.” Dream said.

George followed instructions and wrapped his arms around his body feeling warmth seep through his body.

“I’m holding you...as cheesy as that sounds, just picture me giving one of my amazing hugs.” Dream said brightly. 

George chuckled and hugged himself tightly. He sighed picturing Dream’s long lanky sunkissed arms holding him tightly to his chest. He could picture his bright green eyes staring at him lovingly...his words being whispered into his ear as he laid back on the ground.

Warmth spread through his fingertips all the way up to his cheeks blossoming in a light pink shade.

“I love you George…” Dream said softly and the words echoed around George’s head.

He slowly opened his eyes and let out a light gasp at the sight above him. 

The swirl of colors, of light blues and dark blues rippling like waves across the sky...the bright pinks fading into purple turning into the night sky and weaving through tendrils of wispy smoke. The brilliant green and yellows turned the sky into a masterpiece.

They hung through the trees and the mountains in the distance sliding through the night sky bringing a bright shine to his eyes.

Every color he could see drew one more breath from his lips. They blended with the stars of the sky moving brighter over his head. 

He was so caught up in the beauty he could barely hear Dream’s chuckle on the phone.

_ “I’ll always be with you George.” _


	3. Sleighing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys, been going through wrist pain! But here's the next prompt and hopefully the next will be out tomorrow!

The young boy tugged his twin brother over the snowy hills. The fallen snowflakes framed his face. 

“C’mon Techno!” The brunette shouted, pulling the smaller boy up to the top of the hill, trudging through the snow and reaching for the top. The air was frosty and colored both of their noses a bright cherry red.

“Will, I’m gonna slip!” Techno cried out trying his best to pull the sled up to the very top of the hill trailing after Wilbur. He held the string with both hands walking up the steep hill with some difficulty.

He pushed on and on feeling the winter bite his cheeks and dry his lips. His long pink hair swung behind him from beneath his winter hat. 

Just as he felt himself slip, ready to trip and fall into the white snow, he felt arms wrap around his midsection and give a sharp pull. He let out a yelp as he practically dragged up the hill by his brother, while holding the sleigh as tight as he could. 

He let his body go somewhat limp in Wilbur’s arms and he heard a scoff.

“What are you giving up?” He asked.

“I was enjoying the free lift.” Techno replied sarcastically with a grin as he looked up at his brother.

Wilbur laughed lightly accepting the sarcasm but just because of those words Techno stuck his slightly hooved feet down in the snow and began to help push himself up the hill with the sled.

Suddenly the pulling stopped and Techno felt himself slip and land on his bottom in the middle of the snow, the soaking wet cold making him shiver. 

“We made it!” Will exclaimed, throwing his arms open wide overlooking the giant hill they had just climbed.

Techno leaned over the edge, staring down at the large expanse. The snow glittered in the daylight, a white blanket covering as far as they could see.

The wind was loud in his ears and he was amazed by the sight in front of him. He watched the trees at the bottom of the hill with wide eyes, seeing how they swayed and moved in the bright light of the sun…

...but the drop was steep…

...and Techno’s heart leaped into his throat.

He was distracted by a gloved hand reaching down in front of his face and he looked up to see Wilbur smiling at him brightly. 

Techno slowly put his hand in his and allowed himself to be pulled up to stand over the hill and look over the sight below.

“Phil will get mad that we came out here on our own.” He murmured and held out his palm to watch a snowflake rest in his hand before melting and leaving behind nothing but cold.

“Phil is too busy taking care of Tommy to notice we’re gone!” Wilbur replied cheerily, oblivious to his brother’s face.

“But…” Techno started to speak again, but Will finished for him.

“Don’t worry! He won’t mind if we’ve left to play in the snow… its what kids our age do. He can’t be mad at us for just being kids!” Wilbur slowly knelt down to pull the sleigh forward and center it up. 

“Ready?” He asked and looked up with a smile…

...only for it to fade when he saw his brother.

Techno stood there, his long pink hair swirling around his back, the braid Wilbur had made only a little earlier was now an unkempt mess in the wind.

His fists were clenched by his sides...and he was somewhat still standing there, his body trembled lightly...and Wilbur could see it very well.

He was scared.

Wilbur stood up quickly and reached out. “Hey...Tech, man it’s okay if you don’t want to do it…” He said quietly.

Techno slapped his hand away with a scoff and crossed his arms, raising his shoulders to his chin and looking away. 

“It’s not that…” He muttered definitely and Wilbur retracted his hand watching his body language completely shutting down...a thing Techno usually did with his family.

Wilbur leaned around him and shoved his hands into his pockets, tilting his head to the side so his brown curls fell in that direction. 

“Are you scared?” He asked.

That seemed to trigger something as Techno’s whole body tensed up completely and he gritted his teeth spinning on his hooves so fast that Wilbur could only pull his head back and brace for a shouting match.

“I’M. NOT. SCARED.” Techno spat angrily, his cheeks a blazing red. Wilbur stared at him in surprise before breaking into a smile.

“Twins can’t lie to each other Tech.” 

The pink haired boy’s voice died down immediately as he went back down to his pouting stance. Wilbur chuckled and looked out over the hill.

“It’s okay...I’m scared too!” He said with a smile. “It’s a really big hill!” He ran his fingers through his hair, trying not to knock the beanie off his head. “But it’s fun in the end I promise you.”

Techno didn’t move and Wilbur frowned.

“Hey...Tech I’m sorry…” He started.

“You’re right...I just...don’t like that word.” Techno said quietly.

Wilbur sat down on the sled and patted the base next to him for Techno to sit. The other boy hesitantly sat beside him and shoved his hands under his armpits to conserve warmth. 

“What happened at school this time?” Wilbur asked softly.

Techno looked away sharply and Wilbur could hear a few sniffles coming from the boy beside him.

“They always make fun of me Wilbur… cause of my hooves and my hair..that I’m more of a monster than a human...and I don’t say anything so they call me scared...and I don’t like that word.” He clenched his jacket tightly.

“So they make fun of you for...being yourself.” Wilbur said and Techno shrugged.

“They make me feel like...I dunno….not good....” He admitted without looking up. “But Phil told me not to start fights and try to keep my head up and I don’t know how to do that? I want so bad to punch their lights out...but...that’s not who I want to be…”

Wilbur adjusted his wire frame glasses to stare at his brother...someone who would always be his “little brother” despite being twins. Techno looked up at him.

“I don’t want to keep being the bad guy Wilbur… I don’t really want to be me.”

Wilbur suddenly looked pain seeing his brother so beat up about himself. All because of a bunch of trashy jerks who were too cowardly to do anything that was remotely nice towards someone different.

He stared in silence before looking straight ahead at the falling snow around them.

“Well they should be the ones who ought to be called inhuman...” He said suddenly. “Only people with no courage, preach that they have no fear.” 

He looked at Techno with a smile. “I read that in a book once.” He said beaming. “Techno I’m proud that you're my brother. Did you know that?” He asked.

“You’re so strong...and clever...and...and your humor is amazing! You make all of us laugh so much!” He said laughing. 

“You think being scared changes any of that?” He asked. “Only the bravest man, admits he’s afraid...because they know what fear is!”

Techno peeked up at him. “What is fear Will?”

His brother smiled and patted his head. “Fear gives us strength...and we use it to survive.” He said. “So next time you see those bullies, you tell them to get lost and you walk away with your head held up. That’s what Phil means.”

He wrapped his arms around his brother. Techno wasn’t as affectionate to hug back but he curled his arm around Will’s with a smile. 

“I don’t mind if you want to punch one in the face...I’ll cover for you.” Wilbur whispered and they both burst out into laughter.

“Alright!” Wilbur said and let go clapping his hands together. “Ready to go down the hill now?” He asked and Techno shook his head.

“No because I’m scared!” He replied with a grin and Wilbur closed his eyes and tilted his head.

“Too bad!” 

Before Techno knew what was happening, Wilbur grabbed him and squeezed tighter as he maneuvered them on the sleigh to face forward before pushing off.

“WILBUR!” Techno screamed in a rage hearing Wilbur’s insane evil laughter as they teetered on the edge and tipped over.

The wind howled in his face and he screamed, the snowflakes biting his cheeks and he held onto Wilbur for dear life.

Wilbur’s laughter could be heard over the sound of snow scraping underneath them. 

Eventually the thrill of the ride down the hill got to him, and the boy opened his mouth and smiled widely, hollering with joy. 

Eventually the trees were approaching way too quickly.

“BAIL!” Techno screamed and the two rolled off the sled so they didn’t crash land. Snow went in Techno’s mouth but he coughed it up in laughter.

He could see Will to the side, his glasses now cracked...but he was too busy laughing to care.

“Phil is gonna kill you!” He said joyfully.

Wilbur rolled his eyes and looked at his glasses. “He’ll have to catch me first!”

Techno sat there in the snow staring up at the sky...realizing how much fun it actually was.

_ It’s okay to be afraid.  _

“So...who doesn’t have to carry the sled this time?” Wilbur asked from where he was laying and staring at the clouds.

“I’ll fight you for it.” Techno said side eyeing him.

Wilbur chuckled.

“Yeah you wish, tough guy.”


	4. Festival

Dream walked between George and Sapnap through the bustling pathways of the Christmas festival in the village.

He didn’t pull off his mask as he looked at the decorated fields framed with tent after tent of trade and Christmas decorations. Snow fell gently from the sky landing on the tents and slowly building up until one of the traders came out with a long stick and pushed it off to avoid it collapsing on top of their supplies.

“They really went all out this year!” George shouted over the conversations going on around them. 

Dream turned to look at him through his mask, his hood pulled over his head and his hands jammed in his pockets to avoid the cold. He nodded slightly and felt Sapnap grab his other arm.

“Look! There’s all sorts of candies over there!” The youngest shouted excitedly, dragging him along. George followed puffing out his lips.

They looked over the assorted display of candy canes, cookies and chocolate. Sapnap rubbed his hands together with a look of greedy delight before rummaging in his pocket and pulling out his one shining emerald sitting in the palm of his hand. 

Dream followed suit holding up his own palm with two emeralds and George pulled out his one. 

“Damn…” Sapnap cursed. “What happened to all our emeralds? We should’ve had more!” He threw up his arms frustrated. 

“You spent them all on candy.” George scowled. “Now we barely have anything left!”

Sapnap stomped his foot in defiance. “Don’t blame this all on me George!” He said angrily. 

“But it's your fault! We let you take all our money!” George protested.

“Sounds like a you problem…” Sapnap muttered.

Dream put his hands between the two of them separating them before George could snap back. He shook his head rapidly and held up his hand waving it back and forth in front of his body to gesture for them to stop.

He gently reached out and took George’s hand outstretching it with his one emerald and mimicked the same with Sapnap’s hand. He dropped one of each of his emeralds in either of their hands so they both had two and retracted his hand with a smile (the constant one on the mask of course).

George and Sapnap both looked at him confused and surprised.

“But what about you, Dream?” George asked with a tilted head.

Dream pointed at himself and formed a heart with his hands before gesturing to both Sapnap and George.

_ If you guys are happy...then I am happy.  _ He thought.

He didn’t need a few emeralds for Christmas. Not when he had his best friends. He shooed them off to go buy what they wanted and waved goodbye not paying attention to the confused looks they gave him.

He moved to sit on the side next to a stand and gestured to the villager before pointing to the seat beneath his tent. The villager nodded and Dream took a seat, bringing his knees up to him and watching the snowfall throughout the festival.

People walked by, accidentally kicking snow up in his face but he brushed it away and continued to look up at the sky above, his exposed blonde hair peeking out from beneath the hood and overtop the mask was exposed in the wind. It shifted gently in the breeze as snow landed on his boots.

He sat there dozing off on his own for at least an hour or two before he was awoken by voices calling his name.

He sat up quickly seeing George and Sapnap running for him waving their hands. 

“Dream! Over here!” George shouted.

Dream cocked his head looking back and forth before pointing to himself.

_ Me? _

“Yes you!” Sapnap shouted and approached quickly reaching down to grab Dream’s hands and lift him up with a surprising amount of strength.

Dream stumbled on his feet and felt another arm loop around his. He looked down surprised to see George standing there, his brown locks getting covered by freshly fallen snow.

“We have a surprise for you!” He said gleefully and pulled him in the direction that exited the village, while Sapnap was behind him, hands planted squarely on Dream’s back pushing him forward.

Dream chuckled under his breath and let them lead him out of the village into the snowy plains far from all the chatter. He looked back and forth confused before they stopped and moved to stand in front of him.

“So… you’ve done a lot for us this year Dream… and we just wanted to show how much we appreciate you.” George said softly.

“SO WE GOT YOU SOMETHING!” Sapnap shouted and Dream cocked his head to the side confused.

The two turned around and Dream caught the glimpse of light fabric, his eyes widened as Sapnap spun holding the beautiful cape of red, green and blue. It’s shades faded into a beautiful horizon of color with the snowflakes on the back of it shining with glitter.

He watched George gently take it from Sapnap and go behind Dream to slip it over his shoulders standing up on his tiptoes to reach, the long flowing colors reaching over the back of his legs. He spun, watching it wave in the wind.

“They were our colors...and we decided to spend the emeralds on it...it was worth it.” George said with a smile.

“Merry Christmas Dream!” Sapnap said with a huge smile.

Dream stood in silence, letting the cape swirl around his side and slowly he reached up to his face.

He slipped the mask off from his head and smiled at the two boys, his cheeks flushed, his eyes shone like emeralds dripping with tears...his freckles dotting his face like small snowflakes themselves. 

It meant so much more...not just the gift itself, but what it meant to him. What it made him feel...

He held up his head and put his hands together closing his eyes and smiling so brightly, words no longer meaning anything over his feelings.

_ Thank you...my friends. _

He held out his arms...and George and Sapnap smiled…

...before leaping into his embrace and Dream could only think.

_ I am loved. _

And he held them as tightly as he could, never losing the smile on his silent lips.


End file.
